BalishBeau TlalocTalk
chessAficionado CA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 23:21 -- 11:21 CA: Hello balish... 11:21 CT: Ah, HELLO Beau. 11:21 CT: Ho have YOU been? 11:22 CA: Very well, you?... 11:22 CT: Ah, I HAVE been better, but AT THIS moment I cannot COMPLAIN. 11:23 CA: If you don't mind, I had a question... 11:23 CT: Go AHEAD, I have TIME. 11:24 CA: In a matespritship, is it normal for a troll to be... 11:24 CA: obsessive?... 11:24 CA: like, in a really creepy way... 11:24 CT: Obsessive? Not USUALLY, depends on the RELATIONSHIP really. 11:24 CT: Why do you ASK? 11:24 -- chessAficionado CA has sent the beau/tlaloc log -- 11:24 CA: this is why... 11:25 CT: Hmm, GIVE me a MOMENT. 11:25 CT: ... 11:26 CT: This IS rather UNUSUAL. 11:26 CA: You're telling me... 11:26 CT: I ASSUME these feelings are UNREQUITED? 11:26 CA: Yeah... 11:26 CT: That MAY be the REASON behind it, REALLY. 11:27 CT: Have I YET explain the troll reproductive cycle to you Beau? 11:27 CA: No you have... 11:27 CA: in *great* detail... 11:29 CT: I DID? Oh well OKAY then, the DRIVE could be because of the lasting fear of the REPRODUCTION DRONES, and the reaction is SIMPLY a part of the GENERAL PHILOSIPHY 11:31 CA: No but this is past some subconcious fear of the drones... 11:31 CA: This is some crazy overly attached desperation... 11:32 CT: You SAY that, but it HAS been something WITHIN troll society. 11:33 CA: Well that's why I'm asking you, I don't know what's going on with him... 11:33 CT: I MEAN we ALL have had that DESPERATE unrequitted RELATIONSHIP before, right? 11:34 CA: I suppose?... 11:35 CT: I ASSUME this is ALSO tied to Tlaloc's SELFISHNESS as WELL, don't get me WRONG, this IS strange, but I can EMPATHIZE with him on THIS point. 11:36 CT: There IS a rather desperate NEED to find SOMEONE to fill quadrants SOMWHERE within the troll GENETICS. 11:37 CA: Yes, but there are a lot of us, surely he has other options than me... 11:38 CT: He set his SIGHTS upon you, and his OWN selfishness won't ALLOW him to let you GO. 11:39 CT: It's a MIX of completely REGULAR troll PURSUIT tactics and the OUTRAGEOUS spoiled ATMOSPHERE of that troll in SPECIFIC. 11:46 CA: I suppose you wouldn't have any ideas for trying to get him to stop would you?... 11:46 CT: WELL 11:46 CT: I mean. 11:46 CT: I don't EXACTLY have a GOOD EXPERIENCE when dealing with THIS matter. 11:46 CT: The relationship I kindled from THIS turned rather... SOUR. 11:47 CA: hmm?... 11:47 CT: Just a TROLL before this ALL HAPPENED, Reenah. I was RATHER INCESSANT about my red feelings, and it turned out BADLY. 11:49 CA: Ouch... 11:50 CT: Oh NO, it's not a LIKE THAT, my feelings were not HURT or anything. 11:52 CA: What happened?... 11:55 CT: Oh? Are you CURIOUS? Very WELL. It ENDED rather PAINFULLY for ONE of us, but I was not the one with a KNIFE in my side and HANDS around my throat, so I decided that I am NOT the one who was HURT. 11:55 CA: I... 11:55 CA: I'm sorry... 11:56 CT: I TOLD you I am NOT the hurt PARTY there. 11:56 CT: If ANYTHING it did WONDERS to solify me from the OTHER purplebloods, so it is a PLUS. 11:58 CT: So YES, I can SEE his POINT OF VEIW, it's not NECESSARILY ABNORMAL, but it IS strange for him at THIS juncture. 11:58 CT: I mean WITHOUT the selective PRESSURE, there should be NO REAL NEED to pursue a mate that SEVERLY. 12:01 CA: If worse comes to worse, I should be able to hold my own against him... 12:01 CT: Oh? 12:01 CA: He weilds a slow, and short range weapon... 12:01 CT: No, NO, you MISUNDERSTAND he won't ATTACK you, my circumstance is MORE abnormal. 12:02 CA: Exactly, if worse comes to worse, but of course it probably won't... 12:02 CA: I could smack him in the face and slice up his money and he'd thank me for the time of day... 12:03 CT: I ASSUME no, other than the HARASSMENT of your other lovers as WELL as a DEVELOPTMENT of black feelings toward them. 12:05 CA: No, I think Tlaloc is more hurt by me getting in a relationship than the person I get in it with... 12:05 CT: EVENTUALLY a rivalry WILL form, or SO I can IMAGINE. 12:08 CA: If only I had a way to get him to completely forget me... 12:09 CA: perhaps amnesia... 12:09 CA: of course, that'd have a plethora of downsides... 12:10 CT: I would NOT suport that COURSE. We NEED everyone to their BEST to fight in the GAME. 12:10 CA: Exactly... 12:12 CT: Tlaloc will PROBABLY stubornly REFUSE to get over this for SOME TIME, unfortunatly. 12:12 CA: I suppose I should just ignore him, try and avoid him... 12:13 CA: sadly, that older me seems to have only encouraged him... 12:15 CT: RIGHT, that idiocy. I think the BEST course, to REFUSE to acknowledge the IDEA, although you DID give him HOPE acting so QUICKLY. 12:15 CA: hm?... 12:16 CT: You STARTED that early RELATIONSHIP, identifying yourself as a Prospective matesprite for PRACTICALLY the entire life. 12:16 CT: It's ANOTHER troll things, UNFORTUNATLY for YOU. 12:17 CT: I would SUGGEST speaking to his morial, and MAKING IT CLEAR a relationship is IMPOSSIBLE. 12:17 CA: I have!... 12:18 CT: You could ALSO show your DOMINENCE to show you are NOT equals, although with Tlaloc it may be DIFFICULT. 12:18 CA: That would only complicate matters, he'd think I was black flirting... 12:19 CT: USUALLY any kind of RELATIONSHIP is formed because trolls consider one another EQUALS. If you KEEP an icey, EVEN demenor, and QUELL your ANGER, it MAY work. 12:20 CA: I suppose I could try, though with *him* it will be hard... 12:21 CT: Of COURSE. All troll quadrants STEM with feelings Beau. If you can HALT whatever feelings you MAY be giving OFF, it will do NOTHING but help. 12:25 CA: Hm, this is something to consider, thank you for the advice Balish... 12:26 CT: You are WELCOME. If you need ANY help with him I am AVALIBLE to step IN. I will NOT have him breach our TREATY. 12:26 CA: ah yes, the 'no zerg rush'... 12:26 CT: ... 12:27 CT: YES, sure. 12:27 CT: WHATEVER that means. 12:27 CA: Hey this is what Sami described it as, back when it was propositioned... 12:27 CT: ... 12:27 CT: Of COURSE Sami would do that. 12:28 CT: ALRIGHT, if that is a FITTING description, I will not ARGUE. 12:30 CA: Oh I almost forgot, what happened with you at the 12th perigee thing?... 12:30 CT: Oh. 12:30 CT: Right. 12:30 CT: I LOST my COMPOSURE, that is ALL. 12:30 CT: It will NOT happen AGAIN. 12:37 CA: Well, best of luck to you about it, I have to run now... 12:37 CT: Okay, I will TAKE my LEAVE. Good LUCK Beau. 12:38 CA: Thank you... -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:38 -- 12:27 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 00:27 -- 12:27 CA: Oh and one more thing... 12:27 CA: Libby says she misses you... 12:27 CT: I know. 12:28 CT: I miss her TOO. I can't RISK her safty because of MY EMOTION. 12:28 CA: She wanted me to tell you that... 12:28 CA: that's all... 12:28 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering conciseTactician CT at 00:28 -- 12:48 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 00:48 -- 12:49 CA: I apologize, but Libby wants me to tell you that the only way you can hurt her is by staying away... 12:51 CT: MY hurting her ISN'T the PROBLEM. It's her dying to Jackie. 12:52 CA: She says she can't be hurt by jack where she is... 12:52 CT: It's BETTER for her to STAY ALIVE and SAFE to protect EVERYONE instead of VENTURING out here because of our PERSONAL feelings. 12:53 CT: And? Jackie CAN pull her INTO the GAME and hurt her HERE. 12:53 CA: hey I'm just fowarding messages... 12:54 CT: I KNOW, and we shouldn't be USING you like THIS. 12:55 CT: You NOR Sami. 12:55 CA: I don't mind really... 12:55 CT: You two should be SPENDING time together, not RELAYING messages we are BOTH too worried about one another to say. 12:56 CA: Well she just went to rest anyway, so that's all... 12:58 CT: I will SPEAK to her SOON. I'm SURE Sami will get the FULL STORY, talk to HER about it. 12:59 CA: ok then, bye Balish... 01:03 -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 01:03 --